Wokiya
Wokiya is Wokapu's younger sister, and commonly acts as a moral guide for the Toa of Air. Personality She discusses things as she sees them and doesn't enjoy mincing words. While her role in the Cultured Gentry called for a more classy demeanor, her expulsion from the club has allowed her to be true to herself. She is very young, and her attitude often reflects that. She pursues stories and writes testimonies with less regard of consequences than she should. While she can be terse at times, Wokiya is actually a genuinely nice Matoran, taking after the calm, comforting traits that are common in Matoran of Water. Appearance She's small and thin, with toned arm muscles that come from her axe-wielding abilities. She's able to move with the grace of a princess, but normally, her movement is very forceful and lunging, common for a warrior. Biography Wokiya benefited greatly from her membership of the Cultured Gentry, gaining access to priceless jewelry and the softest and dazzling wardrobe in all of Mata Nui. She then became acquainted with a Le-Matoran named Lekori, and she began to reconsider the benefits when pitted against the reality of suffering Matoran at the hands of the Makuta. She finally spoke to Wokapu about her newfound reservations regarding an organization that gains support for the Makuta while pretending to serve the Matoran. However, Wokapu wasn't interested in her worries. Her relationship with her brother soured over the next several weeks while her relationship with Lekori bloomed into something substantial. One day, Wokapu discovered that he had been framed of supporting the Island Liberation Front, and that the Makuta's Servants were plotting to destroy them. They fled their mansion in Ko-Wahi, but after a vicious fight between the two, Wokiya got separated from her brother and wandered into Po-Wahi, where she would have died had she not been rescued by a Toa of the Green named Darien. After becoming acquainted with this Toa, the two continued their trek into Ga-Koro, where Wokiya reunited with Lekori. He had found Wokapu and quickly took them to a Kofo-Jaga Nest in Onu-Wahi, where Wokiya was finally reunited with her brother. Incidentally, Wokapu decided that now he did want to expose the truth about the Cultured Gentry. That fell through, and she was forced to let a compromise take place so that she and her friends and family would be safe. Embittered by the lack of justice, Wokiya took up a job as a reporter for the Mata Nui Daily. She currently travels the island, focusing her energy on the most drawing and (sometimes) scandalous stories she can find in order to attract more readers to the publication. Powers and Abilities For a Matoran, Wokiya is a formidable opponent, using her speed and dexterity to surprise opponents. However, she is still not strong enough to defeat a powerful Toa. She doesn't use a particular fighting style, mostly relying on her axes to deal blows to her enemies. Tools and Weapons * Two metallic blue axes. Quotes Trivia * Wokiya was named "Wokyha" in the Old BZPRPG. Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Journalist